This invention relates to a receptacle, more particularly to a receptacle which provides amusing effects for the user.
Conventional receptacles such as cups, glasses, water canteens or even housings of pens or ballpens are plain looking, so some drawings are printed on the external surfaces of these receptacles. Those drawings are only decorative. They are static and monotonous.